


Le dragon, l'ours et les pizzas

by Nelja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans laquelle les Losers sont prêts à tout pour goûter une pizza avant tout le monde !</p>
<p>Même si des dragons sont impliqués.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dragon, l'ours et les pizzas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthologie 1 > Loserismes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327032) by [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys). 



> Tout appartient à drakys et supaidachan.

"Pas d'acide." notifia Silent Pascal. "Et du feu standard fait aussi des trous déplaisants dans les vêtements, les sacs à dos, les provisions et les gens."

Carpet-Vale lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin pour voir s'il lui jetait un coup d'oeil en coin pour s'excuser de dire du mal de sa si merveilleuse méthode d'attaque, mais non, même pas. Alors elle eut juste un soupir de mépris, parce que s'impliquer plus voulait dire réclamer un dragon qui crache du feu, et, beauté des flammes éclatantes ou pas, sa robe résistait déjà mal au lavage à soixante degrés, alors...

"Aussi, s'il n'était pas totalement invulnérable aux flèches..." Spider-chan laissait entendre que si ses doléances n'étaient pas entendues, elle considérerait cela comme une attaque personnelle.

"Peut-être pas trop gros ?" demanda Pidgeonboy avec un ton tellement plein d'espoir que si cela avait pu avoir le moindre effet sur le monde réel, Esoj serait tombée à ce moment même sur un spécimen de la taille d'une fourmi dans la grande encyclopédie des dragons qu'elle essayait de compulser pour choisir un adversaire idéal.

"Oh, et pas un qui vit dans un marécage !" intima Carpet-Vale. "Déjà qu'il faut affronter une sale bête, on peut au moins avoir un joli décor."

"Mais surtout, pas un temps de trajet trop long."

"Prends-en un aussi qui ne se décompose pas trop vite."

"Si le sang est du poison, ça peut le rendre difficile à transporter."

"Peut-être que s'il terrorisait la région, on nous donnerait une récompense en plus ?"

"Et ça serait génial s'il avait plusieurs têtes, qui repoussent quand on les coupe ! Oh, je sais qu'il y en a, quand on en coupe une, il en repousse deux !"

Tout le monde regarda Shmae Girl avec un vague effroi.

"Bah quoi ? Si on ramène une tête, on pourra goûter la pizza "La fureur du dragon" en avant-première. Alors si on en ramène plein, on aura plein de pizzas !" 

"Le truc gênant avec les dragons qui ont plusieurs têtes," tenta d'expliquer Pidgeonboy, "c'est que quand on leur en a coupé une, ils peuvent encore nous mordre avec les autres, ou tout le reste !"

"Bah oui, mais quand ils en ont une seule, ils peuvent encore nous marcher dessus avec leurs pieds, sauf si on leur a coupé les orteils avant mais ça ça ne donne pas de pizzas et puis peut-être qu'ils peuvent tomber sur toi et...!"

"Nan, ils ne peuvent pas !"

"En fait," intervint Esoj, "il existe des théories selon lesquelles l'information de leur mort mettrait si longtemps à arriver au reste de leur corps."

"Ah, tu vois !" triompha Shmae Girl. "Et comme ils n'ont plus d'yeux, ils peuvent même nous marcher dessus sans le faire exprès !"

Personne ne sembla tout à fait convaincu par sa démonstration. Boudeuse, elle sembla renoncer. 

"Mais si vous préférez, on peut trouver une famille nombreuse, ça marche aussi."

"Voilà !" s'exclama Esoj. "J'en ai trouvé un parfait, qui correspond très bien à toutes vos requêtes, et aux miennes."

"Tu n'as pas donné les tiennes !" protesta Spider-chan. "A quoi on doit s'attendre ! Il crache des potions ?"

"En fait, certaines salives ont des effets très..."

"Toutes nos requêtes, y compris les têtes qui repoussent ?" demanda Pidgeonboy. "Euh, et quand tu dis qu'il est petit, ça veut dire petit comment ?"

Esoj soupira "Disons, toutes vos requêtes que j'ai entendues et qui n'étaient pas trop stupides. Bon, je vous expliquerai tout en chemin !"

* * *

"Tu ne nous a pas expliqué !" glapit Pidgeonboy, fuyant à toutes jambes. "Tu avais dit que tu expliquerais en chemin !"

"C'est votre faute, aussi ! C'est vous qui m'avez posé des questions passionnantes sur la flore locale, alors forcément, ça m'a déconcentrée !"

"On a juste demandé ce que c'était que ces saletés de tiges collantes !"

"Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je disais."

"Dites, pourquoi vous courez ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

Sans prendre le temps de se retourner, Pidgeonboy prit sur lui d'être clair et précis "Dragoooon !"

"Il ne nous poursuit pas." fit remarquer Silent Pascal.

Les Losers! se retournèrent lentement, un par un, chacun essayant d'expliquer par son attitude décontractée que bien sûr, il ne courait que pour ne pas laisser les autres tout seuls.

"J'avais vu, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser courir tout seuls." fit remarquer Shmae Girl. "Mais on est venus pour prendre une tête ? Enfin, plusieurs ? On peut en prendre plusieurs, hein ?"

"Oui." affirma fièrement Esoj. "C'est exactement ce que tu as demandé : si on lui coupe la tête, il en repousse deux."

Cela ne déclencha pas l'enthousiasme général.

"En fait, j'ai trouvé une perle rare : un dragon de vie."

"Ca veut dire qu'il ne tue pas les gens ?"

"Mieux encore ! Ca veut dire que s'il leur souffle dessus, il les ressuscite !"

Spider-chan asséna une grande tape au moins 20% amicale dans le dos de Pidgeonboy. "Tu vois ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose, on t'attachera à une planche, et on ira le provoquer avec jusqu'à ce qu'il te crache de la résurrection dessus."

"Euh, merci ? Mais pourquoi moi ?"

Aux yeux de l'assistance, c'était manifestement encore une question idiote.

"Bon, c'est génial !" s'exclama Shmae Girl. "On va lui couper la tête, alors ?"

Elle s'élança en avant, et les autres la suivirent, toujours un peu méfiants, parce qu'ils savaient maintenant que s'ils mouraient pendant le combat, non seulement ils seraient, ben, morts au moins momentanément, mais en plus ils se feraient vanner par les autres Losers! à ce sujet jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Elle arriva dans la clairière, eut le temps de constater que le dragon faisait un peu plus de cinq mètres de long ; un petit specimen, donc, et c'était tant mieux, les têtes seraient moins encombrantes.

Et le dragon eut le réflexe qu'avaient tous les gens de son espèce - sauf qu'Esoj aurait dit qu'avec toute la diversité existante c'était au moins une classe et peut-être même un embranchement - à savoir de lui cracher dessus. Le souffle la frappa directement.

Spider-chan ne peut retenir un tresssaillement d'inquiétude, et pensa un instant à étrangler Esoj juste parce qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle se soit trompée, d'ailleurs si elle avait été sûre d'elle elle ne serait pas en train de prendre des notes là maintenant tout de suite.

Quand le souffle du dragon se dissipa - parce que bien sûr, cela faisait des effets pyrotechniques magnifiques avec fumée et tout, et probablement pas autant de rose qu'on l'aurait attendu de la part de quelqu'un qui faisait résurrection - Shmae Girl était toujours fermement campée sur ses pieds.

Elle était aussi nue, et autour d'elle se tenaient une vache et un taureau (qui se mirent immédiatement en demeure de faire ce que la nature attendait d'eux), des touffes épaisses de plantes diverses et variées (qui peut-être faisaient de même, mais il aurait fallu des instruments plus précis pour mesurer la concentration de pollen), et un ours (qui entrepris immédiatement de faire ce que son destin, au lieu de la nature, attendait de lui, à savoir se faire taper par Shmae Girl. Présentement, elle lui mordait l'oreille).

"Je crois que tu t'es trompée." constata sobrement Spider-chan. "C'était un dragon avec un souffle de ridicule. Avec peut-être un peu de pornographie dans l'affaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne sont pas commercialisés.

"Mais elle portait une ceinture en peau d'ours." constata Silent Pascal.

"Mais ouiiiiii !" s'exclama Esoj, surexcitée. "Et bien sûr, toutes les plantes, c'est du lin, et du coton et... c'est magnifique !"

"Bon, peut-être." dit Carpet-Vale d'un air impatient. "En attendant, on va couper ces maudites têtes, et on se rentre ?" Elle eut une réalisation brusque "Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre y va, parce qu'il est hors de question que cette magnifique jupe de soie naturelle retrouve son état initial de vers gluants."

"C'est de la bave, non, ce n'est pas vivant ?"

"Peu importe ! Je ne tente pas le diable !" Carpet-Vale désigna d'un geste grandiloquent le dragon qui était en train de s'éloigner, pas parce qu'il fuyait Shmae Girl, mais parce qu'il se sentait manifestement d'humeur champêtre et péripatéticienne - pas au sens sexuel de la chose. "Allez-y vous-même !"

Il y eut des regards circulaires. 

"Il est hors de question que mes flèches redeviennent des arbres et que je doive tout retailler depuis le début !" s'exclama Spider-chan, très vite, pour ne pas être la dernière à dire non.

"Tout pareil." commenta Silent Pascal, très vite aussi.

"Ah non, pas moi, vous n'y pensez pas !" s'exclama Esoj. "Avez-vous seulement une vague idée de tout ce qu'ont contenu mes potions, mes différents ingrédients, sans même parler des ustensiles... certains sont tellement toxiques que vous ne pouvez même pas vous l'imaginer, et je ne dis pas ça pour ne pas y aller, mais je n'irai pas !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers leur leader estimé surtout quand on avait besoin de lui.

"Ah non, sûrement pas ! Je veux dire, OK, tout le monde ici se fout que je n'aie pas envie de me retrouver à poil, comme tout le monde, mais honnêtement, est-ce que vous pensez que je suis capable de couper la tête d'un dragon, même un qui rote de la résurrection ?"

"Même s'il faisait cinquante centimètres de haut, tu aurais des difficultés." dut concéder Spider-chan de mauvaise grâce.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à aller retrouver Shmae Girl qui avait mis à contribution l'ours mort pour remplacer non seulement la ceinture qu'il avait été, mais aussi une partie du reste de ses vêtements qui avait vilement fui dans la bataille. Elle aurait pu faire de même avec les ruminants, mais ils étaient occupés. Quant aux plantes, cela aurait pris bien trop longtemps.

"Beuh, il est parti ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

* * *

"La meilleure solution est de lui tendre un piège !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy du ton passionné de celui qui préférait ne pas être là au moment où il vainquait ses ennemis, mais arriver juste un peu après pour mieux en profiter.

"Tu veux dire, on va attirer dans un piège un ennemi qui nous snobe abominablement en refusant de nous suivre quand on s'enfuit ?" demanda Spider-chan.

Pidgeonboy n'avait rien contre les ennemis qui refusaient de le poursuivre quand il s'enfuyait, snobisme ou pas, mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

"Ca serait horrible si on n'avait pas de pizzas." constata Shmae Girl.

"Mais ça serait encore beaucoup plus horrible si on se faisait attaquer par tous nos vêtements !" s'exclama Carpet-vale. "Ils n'ont pas mérité ça. Surtout la partie où ils reviennent à l'état sauvage. Pauvre petites choses."

"Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle." objecta Shmae Girl.

"Pour se consoler, on pourrait boire la bouteille de vin qu'on avait achetée pour aller avec la pizza ?" proposa Silent Pascal.

Il la sortit de son sac à dos, et Esoj eut un hurlement.

"Tu t'es fait mordre par tes sous-vêtements ?" suggéra Carpet-Vale en ricanant doucement.

"Du vin ! Du vin ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Ca, et un ingrédient spécial de derrière les fagots ! Je vous dis, nous allons préparer un piège à dragons qui fera date dans l'histoire des pièges à dragons !"

Alors, Esoj expliqua son plan. Puis elle le fit une deuxième fois. Puis elle prit des notes et força tout le monde à les lire, au cas où.

Carpet-Vale empêcha tout le monde de l'assommer et de la ranger dans un trou dans un arbre, à la suite du précédent comportement.

Silent Pascal se sépara avec un grand regret de sa bouteille de vin, assuré qu'il se ferait rembourser au centuple.

Shmae Girl se porta volontaire pour aller à nouveau défier le dragon, parce qu'après tout au niveau des vêtements le mal était déjà fait, et puis tuer deux fois le même ours était une expérience nouvelle pour elle.

Spider-chan fit remarquer qu'un grand guerrier elfique avait fait exactement la même chose dans le passé, et que si on lui avait seulement demandé elle aurait fini par trouver exactement la même idée, mais en tout cas que ce n'était pas original du tout.

Pidgeonboy courut en rond.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde fit le maximum pour construire le piège à dragons qui allait peut-être même avoir droit à une petite note de bas de page dans l'histoire de pièges à dragons en cinq volumes. Mais avant, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

* * *

Retrouver le dragon de vie ne fut pas très difficile. Au moins, pas au sens intellectuel de la chose. C'était la direction où les arbres étaient les plus épais et déchiraient le mieux les vêtements, comme s'il avait de temps en temps ressuscité les branches mortes sur son passage juste pour être énervant.

"Saluuuut !" cria Shmae Girl. "On est lààààà !!!!"

Le dragon se tourna paresseusement vers elle et lui souffla encore dessus. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Shmae Girl brisa la bouteille de vin, et son contenu en train de se répandre à terre fut frappé en plein par le torrent de résurrection.

En quelques instants à peine, une très épaisse vigne aux grains gorgés de soleil - c'était la saison - avait poussé au sol, et un ours malheureux y tournait comme un dératé poursuivi par une guerrière nue. On aurait presque pu penser que le dragon avait provoqué ce petit spectacle juste pour avoir un peu de distraction. Et les raisins écrasés formaient une bouillie pâteuse, qui commençait à monter au niveau des chevilles de Shmae Girl.

De derrière un arbre, une voix cria. "Dans ta face, dragon !"

Ayant été aussi aimablement averti, il se retourna et cracha sur la flèche qu'une elfe lui avait envoyé au visage avec réticence - cela avait été de la flèche d'excellente qualité.

Alors qu'elle redevenait un arbre, une branche égarée brisa la petite fiole - oh, si fragile comparément à un arbre - qui y avait été attachée. Une poudre blanche se répandit dans la clairière. 

"Par le pouvoir de la CHIMIIIIIE !" hurla Esoj. Cela marchait tout aussi bien quand on ne criait pas. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela que c'était de la chimie et pas de la magie. Mais c'était quand même bien trop agréable pour s'en dispenser.

En quelques instants seulement, les levures ressuscitées avec d'autant plus de vigueur attaquèrent la bouillie de raisin répandue à terre, et même si certains auraient pu dire que le vin était meilleur quand il était foulé par des jolies jeunes filles chantant des chansons plutôt que par des ours effrayés et malheureux, au niveau de l'odeur et - théoriquement - du goût, on ne faisait pas vraiment beaucoup de différence.

"Vous avez conscience," grogna Spider-chan, "que votre plan échoue lamentablement si le dragon n'est pas un alcoolique ? Ou même s'il a tendance à souffler sur sa nourriture avant de la manger, pour... la refroidir, ou des choses du genre ?"

Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, et le dragon de vie se montra très intéressé par le liquide fermenté dans lequel il baignait.

"Ca marche !" s'exclama Shmae Girl qui revenait, avec un ours sous le bras qui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que mort à nouveau. Les autres Losers! détournèrent pudiquement le regard. Par déférence pour ce pauvre ours, bien sûr. Cela devait être ça l'enfer, se faire ressusciter juste pour se faire attaquer par Shmae Girl toutes les fois.

"Il faut que je prenne des notes sur la vitesse à laquelle il est influencé !" s'exclama Esoj.

"Si ça marche." 

"Même, sur la vitesse à laquelle ça ne marche pas, ça fera avancer la science tout pareil, c'est le principe, bande de rabat-joie !"

Il ne fallut que quelques quarts d'heure pour que le dragon de vie finisse d'assécher la clairière de vin et se retrouve parti dans une petite sieste peuplée de dragonnes séduisantes, ou de dragons, ou d'autre chose, selon ses préférences personnelles.

Pidgeonboy, en tant que chef sans peur, enfin pas trop quand l'adversaire s'était endormi, s'approcha avec prudence et le toucha très légèrement du bout du doigt, afin de voir s'il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir.

Mais comme il mettait un peu trop de temps à faire la vérification, Shmae Girl préféra s'approcher pour lui trancher la tête tout de suite.

Il y eut un terrible moment de tension pendant lequel les Losers craignirent, selon leurs sens des priorités variés, qu'il se réveille pour les écraser et ne jamais les ressusciter, que la tête ne repousse pas et qu'ils aient détruit une espèce menacée, ou que la giclée de sang fasse des taches sur leurs vêtements.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, rien de cela ne se passa, et en quelques heures seulement, ils purent repartir en direction du siège de la pizzéria aux promotions si convoitées, Shmae Girl transportant une dizaine de têtes de dragons dans une peau d'ours.

* * *

L'employé de la pizzéria les fixe d'un oeil tellement mauvais que les Losers! se dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait de se procurer des vêtements neufs pour Shmae Girl avant de revenir. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu aider les choses à passer de cette façon, mais ensuite, Spider-chan aurait tué tout le monde, alors si, ils avaient bien fait.

"Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une espèce menacée ?" grogna-t-il.

"Mais justement !" s'exclama Esoj. "C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas tué ! Il est toujours dans sa forêt, avec... plus de têtes qu'il n'en a besoin ! Je veux dire, c'est comme couper les cheveux d'une espèce protégée, à ce niveau."

"Ecoutez," s'exclama Carpet-Vale, "vous vouliez quoi ? S'il y avait un dragon en particulier dont vous vouliez vous débarrasser, il fallait le dire, et peut-être même que le trajet aurait été moins long ! C'est des têtes de dragon que vous vouliez, oui ou non ?"

"Oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait les faire empailler, mais..."

"Ou alors, vous n'aviez jamais eu l'intention de faire profiter les honorables aventuriers de cette pizza en avant-première, c'est ça ? Qui vous a amené des têtes de dragons, hein ?"

"Tout le monde ! Mais pas d'aussi mauvais goût !"

Il ouvrit une porte, et, d'un geste, désigna l'intérieur d'une grande salle. Sur différents piédestals s'étalaient des têtes de dragon de matières variées, confectionnées avec plus ou moins de soin. Il y en avait en tissu, en carton, en cuir, en origami, et même en macramé.

"C'était pour décorer le restaurant lors du départ officiel." gémit l'employé. Il avait l'air si penaud que personne n'eut envie de lui taper dessus, en tout cas s'il considérait leur participation comme valide.

"Pizzaaaaaa !" cria Shmae Girl en entamant la sienne.

Et Pidgeonboy se retint de faire remarquer que s'ils avaient taillé une tête de dragon dans un bout de bois, ils auraient pu en avoir tout autant. Il était sûr que quelqu'un allait lui faire remarquer qu'au moins, laisser les autres tuer des dragons, il pouvait le faire sans se   
couper le doigt. 

Et surtout, pendant ce temps il n'aurait pas pu mettre de part de pizzas dans sa bouche, et connaissant ses chers Losers!, une chose entraînant l'autre, il aurait fini par ne plus en avoir du tout.


End file.
